Field
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to electric scooter assemblies, including children's three-wheeled electric scooter assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Many types of scooters exist, including three-wheeled scooters and electric scooters. Three-wheeled scooters can be advantageous for young children to avoid or lessen the need to balance the scooter. Providing powered movement for a vehicle, such as scooters and other vehicles powered by an electric motor, can also be used to improve the user experience for children. A need exists for improved three-wheeled electric scooters or at least new designs to provide the consumer with a useful choice.